


Arrangement Blues

by Teacup_pirate



Series: Ineffable Parents [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/F, F/M, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Gender Changes, Get your toothbrushes ready, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, No beta we fall like Crowley, Other, Raising the anti-christ, Seriously y'all, She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), The Arrangement (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ineffable parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacup_pirate/pseuds/Teacup_pirate
Summary: Nearly four months have passed since Crowley showed up on Aziraphale's doorstep with the newborn Antichrist in tow. Now, as the new parents argue over paint chips and fabric swatches for their new cottage, Heaven and Hell have sent them new assignments. Cue the Arrangement.Or: The one in which both demon and angel have to go back to work. Much pining and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Parents [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574878
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	Arrangement Blues

Crowley passed her desk just as an ashen note popped onto it, a memo from Hell. Crowley sighed and adjusted course to pick up the note and read it. 

Due to the slow development process of humans, your reports on the Anti-Christ will now only be required once a year. See the list below for required temptations due at the end of the month. 

Crowley took a quick look over the list just as Aziraphale appeared with Adam ready to go for their family shopping trip. 

“Note from Hell darling?” Aziraphale asked curiously as she closed the distance between them.

“Yeah. Apparently throwing up on a reporter was not a thrilling enough evil deed for Hell to be interested in a monthly report on an infant. Now I just have to do a yearly report, so that is one less thing to worry about. To make up for it, they sent a list of temptations.”

“That means a note from Heaven should not be too far behind with a list of blessings. Have I ever told you how clever you were to invent the Arrangement?” Aziraphale planted a kiss on Crowley’s cheek and the demon flushed.

“Just an excuse to seek you out on occasion,” Crowley tried to sound nonchalant and failed spectacularly.

Aziraphale gave a knowing smile, “Of course my dear demon. We’ll compare notes and flip for it as usual?” 

“Maybe just negotiate; see if Adam has an opinion,” Crowley diverted her eyes from Aziraphale’s bright blue eyes.

“You rigged the tosses all these years!? Wiley serpent indeed!” Aziraphale gave a playful huff but was not really upset. She had always suspected that Crowley might be rigging the tosses.

Crowley turned her apologetic snake eyes on the angel and was rewarded with a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Shall we, Angel?” Crowley asked as she held an arm out for Aziraphale to take as she miracled sunglasses onto her face.

========

For Adam’s afternoon nap, the family went to the flat above the bookshop. It had been a full day of furniture shopping and debates on wall colors for the cottage, and everyone needed to escape the busy London streets. With Adam down in his bassinet, Crowley lounged on the couch and watched as Aziraphale made a cup of coco for herself. 

“Crowley dear, are you sure you don’t want to take your nap in the bed?”

“Is that where you are going to be?” Crowley asked as Aziraphale left the kitchenette.

“No. I was going to work on my collection stacks that are up here.”

“Then that is where I want to be. Its, nghk, nice to spend a full day with you,” Crowley was still working on the whole expression of feelings thing but had been making great strides in the last three months. 

“Oh dear girl,” Aziraphale gushed as she put her mug of coco down on the end table. 

Aziraphale knelt down on the floor next to the prone demon on the couch and stroked an errant fiery curl off Crowley’s cheek. Crowley leaned into the touch and Aziraphale put gentle fingers on the frame of the sunglasses still on the demon’s face. 

“May I?” Aziraphale asked as she paused.

“Yes.” Crowley added hastily, “You don’t have to ask.”

“Yes I do. We have lived with these barriers for so long,” Aziraphale explained as she gently took off the sunglasses and folded them closed before she handed them to Crowley.

Crowley took the glasses from her angel and promptly tossed them carelessly over the back of the couch to hear them break on the hardwood floor. Adam made a small noise at the sound but otherwise did not stir. 

“Such a romantic,” Aziraphale said fondly before leaning in to kiss Crowley. 

Crowley wrapped her arms around Aziraphale’s neck to keep the angel close. The kissing continued until, despite not needing to breathe, both found themselves quite breathless. 

“Angel?” Crowley asked as Aziraphale pulled out of Crowley’s grasp and sat properly on the floor.

“Yes Crowley?” 

“Do you ever want to take that further?” Crowley immediately regretted asking but it had been on her mind.

“Oh!” Aziraphale blushed, “Maybe...if we can have Anathema babysit for a day once we get settled in the cottage?”

“You have been thinking about it?” Crowley asked, honestly shocked.

“Darling, you are my greatest temptation. All those years I pushed you away, it was to keep you out of Heaven’s view. Now that I have you close, I worry every day that something will happen. I can’t lose either you or Adam.” 

Tears started to well up in the angel’s eyes and Crowley rolled off the couch to join Aziraphale in the floor. Crowley had no idea the conversation would turn out this way, but she did her best to offer comfort by wrapping her long arms around the soft angel.

“We’ve done great so far. Three, going on four, months and neither side have seemed to figure it out. We will have the cottage to be ourselves. Once it is completed and ready, if you want to take turns staying in the city separately to keep the ruse up, then that is what we will do.”

Aziraphale gave no reply and continued to cry but did cling to her serpent as they rocked together. Adam whimpered loudly in his sleep and Aziraphale did her best to get her tears under control at the sound.

“You know, I think he knows more about what is going on than either of us,” Aziraphale said with a sniffle. 

“Smartest one in the room, that’s our boy,” Crowley said encouragingly.

Aziraphale gave a small chuckle and looked over to her now cold cup of coco before replacing the chuckle with a sigh. Crowley looked in the same direction and saw the abandoned mug. She snapped her fingers and visible steam started coming out of the mug once again.

“Thank you dear.” Aziraphale gave Crowley a kiss on the cheek and gathered herself off the floor to retrieve the now hot mug. 

Aziraphale took a few sips as she centered her thoughts before looking down at Crowley who was still in the floor. “Would you like to help me sort?”

“Of course Angel.”

=======

The next day, Aziraphale had the shop open as she sorted through small batches of books. With a clear goal of available space, she had an easier time picking what editions and versions she felt she needed to keep in her life. There were still plenty of customers she turned down as they chose books from shelves she had not gone through yet. She had a separate list next to the register of requests from the various museums, and she was still considering if she would donate those volumes. 

Aziraphale closed the shop for lunch to enjoy a cup of undisturbed coco, putting a record on in the backroom. She settled into her armchair and soaked in the warmth of the mug when she felt the telltale pop of a miracle. Aziraphale furrowed her eyebrows and got up from her chair to track down the unexpected disturbance. When she found Heaven’s memo on her desk, she was no longer surprised as she remembered that Crowley had just received a list of temptations. She picked up the note and frowned, it was an immediate summons to Head Office.

“Oh, Crowley is going to be upset,” Aziraphale said as she motioned to her corporation and changed it to male presenting.

Aziraphale placed the note back on the desk and pulled the mobile from his pocket to send a text to Crowley. ‘Head Office summons. Leaving mobile in flat.’

Aziraphale then went upstairs and hid the devise in a pillowcase on the bed before leaving the bookshop to make the commute. Aziraphale didn’t mind the bus ride to Head Office, it was the destination he dreaded. He took a deep breath as he entered the building and stepped onto the escalator to go up.

To put off the inevitable talk with Gabriel, Aziraphale started on the task the other angel had set for him to do. It took some time to track down all the members of his platoon, but Aziraphale managed it. Each one was surprised to see him but spared a minute or two for their commander. Aziraphale ran into the Archangel Michael on his way to Gabriel’s office and gave her a brief report on his platoon since she was in charge of Heaven’s armies after all. She was a bit confused that Aziraphale was reporting to her because she had already done a check over all the soldiers once the delivery of the Anti-Christ was announced. When Aziraphale finished speaking and saw Michael’s confused face, he apologized.

“I’m sorry to waste your time. Gabriel had said to check on them and give a report.”

Michael gave him a knowing look, Gabriel was playing games again, and waved a dismissing hand at Aziraphale. “It is okay Aziraphale. Thank you for checking in, it’s rare to see you.”

Michael left Aziraphale to continue his journey to Gabriel’s office. Aziraphale gave a knock on the open door frame to announce his arrival and Gabriel flicked his gaze up at the disturbance.

“Ah, Aziraphale. I see you are back to normal, good. Come in.”

Aziraphale gave a small swallow and entered the barren office to stand in front of the desk; there were no visitor chairs. “I ran into Michael on my way here and gave her my platoon report.” 

“You’ve done two things off your list. What about the other three?” Gabriel asked as he pointedly looked at Aziraphale’s still soft middle. 

“I’ve started cleaning out the bookshop, my sword should be in there somewhere,” Aziraphale told his half-lie and waited for Gabriel’s reaction.

Gabriel gave a non-committal hum and frowned, “Fine. Here, take this list and get out of my office.”

Aziraphale took the piece of paper Gabriel held out and did not look back as he left Head Office and boarded the bus. Aziraphale kept himself distracted by pulling out his reading glasses and took a look at the fairly long list of blessings. Aziraphale did not want to go back to the bookshop just yet and got off at the stop for Saint James Park. He made his way to their favorite bench and sat to watch the ducks. Aziraphale patted his pocket, and gave a sigh when he remembered he had left his mobile at the shop. 

“Figured you would make your way here,” Crowley’s voice soothed over the angel’s frazzled nerves.

Aziraphale could not help the smile that crept onto his face when he heard Crowley’s voice. His smile widened even more as Adam was lowered over Aziraphale’s head for the angel to hold. Aziraphale took the bundle who cooed and waved his arms at his other parent as Crowley went around the bench to sit. 

“Hello dearest. Its been a while since you’ve seen me like this. Do you remember?”

Adam clapped in affirmation as he continued to stare up at the halo of blonde curls and blue eyes he loved. Aziraphale gave the baby a finger to hold before looking over to Crowley. 

“Are you okay, Angel?”

“Am I ever after a visit to Head Office?” Aziraphale retorted quietly. “Do you mind if we walk?” 

Crowley levered herself out of the bench and gave Aziraphale an encouraging smile. Aziraphale switched Adam to his right arm before he stood from the bench and offered Crowley the crook of his left arm. Crowley wound her arms around the familiar trench coat and let Aziraphale set the pace. They walked in silence for a few minutes and a random man passed by the family on Aziraphale’s right. Out of what the man assumed was Crowley’s line of sight, he gave Aziraphale a nod and a congratulatory thumbs up as he passed. Aziraphale blinked at the man in confusion for a heartbeat, and it was Crowley’s quiet chuckle that kicked the angel’s brain into gear.

“Oh!” Aziraphale blushed as he looked to Crowley.

“What he doesn’t know is that I’m the lucky one,” Crowley smiled as she leaned over to give Aziraphale a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re not upset that I changed my corporation?”

“I will tell you as many times as it takes, Angel, I love all your forms. Did it make your visit to Head Office easier?”

“Yes. Gabriel was quite pleased with himself as always,” Aziraphale said as the breath he had been holding released itself.

“Was there anything else of note?” Crowley curbed her usual impulse to stomp Gabriel into the ground. 

“Quite literally a note darling, a list of blessings. Shall we to the corner cafe to compare?”

=========

Crowley felt a bit out of sorts as she idled the Bentley outside closed bookshop. She had gone on autopilot as she sped through the streets that evening, and found herself where her angel should have been. But Aziraphale was out on assignment, doing their part of the Arrangement and Crowley was feeling the loss. Adam skipped the whimper and started into a full cry as the Bentley started to play You’re My Best Friend by Queen. 

“Me too, Adam. Let’s go terrorize the plants about it.” Crowley sniffled and pulled the Bentley out of its illegal parking spot. 

The Bentley did most of the driving on the way home as Crowley ached and gave up on the fight against tears. Once at her flat, Crowley disengaged the engine and wiped her eyes dry before she retrieved the teary infant in the backseat. Inside the flat, Crowley stalked into the plant room and held Adam aloft and the baby knew what to do. He belted out the highest and most upset shriek his lungs could manage. The plants had come to know this new terror, and it was highly effective. Crowley was actually quite impressed at the plants’ progress but would never tell them that. Crowley set Adam on his tummy on the small rug she had added to the room for him and grabbed the plant mister off the empty pedestal her last disappointment had been on. Crowley started her routine inspection and misting as Adam enjoyed his tummy time on the plush red rug. When she finished, she looked to Adam who was propping himself up on his arms. Crowley rushed to wrangle her phone out of her skinny jeans just as Adam lowered himself back down. Crowley laid down in front of Adam, phone out and turned sideways, video mode on. 

“Adam,” Crowley cooed to the baby.

Adam turned his head to the other side and put his arms back into position. He slowly raised himself up to look up at his red-haired mother. Adam gave another smile as Crowley continued to praise and coo at him.

“Look at our strong boy. Smile for our Angel,” Crowley encouraged. 

Adam smiled just in time for one frame of action before his little arms gave out and he was face first in the rug again. Adam gave the tiniest of whimpers as he hit his forehead, but turned his head back to the side and let his arms relax. Crowley ended the video and immediately sent it to Aziraphale.

======

To distract both of them from missing the angel, Crowley called up Anathema and arranged a play date for the kids. Anathema managed to convince the secret service she and the baby only needed one escort while going into London. The Dowlings were at the estate having what their marriage counselor described as a ‘stay-cation.’ Needless to say, it had not been going well so far, and Anathema had needed the excuse to get out of the house. Crowley had not actually seen Anathema since the family visited the estate, but the two had been keeping in touch via text message. 

Anathema pushed Warlock’s stroller up to the table where the demon and Anti-Christ were waiting at an outdoor cafe. Anathema parked the stroller next to Crowley, who waved at the baby inside. Anathema ordered tea from the waiter that promptly showed up and Anathema looked to Crowley a bit curiously. 

“Isn’t it getting hard to carry him like that?” she asked as she looked at the swaddled baby against the demon’s chest. 

“Extremely. The wiggle worm. He manages to get a leg or arm out and then whines when he can’t get the others free.”

Anathema tutted, got up from her chair and went over to unwrap Adam from his mother. Anathema expertly un-swaddled the baby and gave Adam back to Crowley. 

“Now put his back against your chest and sit up in your chair,” Anathema instructed as the waiter set her tea down on the table where she had been sitting as she fought with the fabric in her hands. 

It took a moment, but Anathema re-wrapped the bundle and showed Crowley how to do it on her own. With Adam now out facing the world, he gave a giggle of happiness as he now could wave all his limbs in enthusiasm.

“Thank you,” Crowley said as she rubbed Adam’s belly absentmindedly and leaned back in her chair.

Anathema smiled back at the demon, “It’s no trouble. I’ve been taking care of babies since I was a kid. One thing about growing up a child of prophecy, it gives you a direction to focus your energies.”

“You still turned out to be an agent of chaos like me. Have to rebel in one way or another eh?”

Anathema laughed and toasted Crowley’s statement before she took a sip of tea. Crowley drank more of her coffee, snapped a selfie of Adam’s new position to send to Aziraphale and then spoke again. “I gave Zira all the baby books. She reads them to me and Adam at night as we go to sleep, so I don’t retain any of the information. Her voice is so soothing and familiar, it makes me feel safe.”

Anathema could not hide her fond smile. The angel and demon were truly in love, and it was beautiful to see. “That is a good bedtime routine. Has Adam been sleeping longer during the night?”

Crowley blinked, and said, “That is a question for the Angel. She doesn’t sleep and it’s when Adam can spend the most time with her.”

Anathema continued bringing the demon up to date with what to expect next with Adam’s development. “Adam’s gums might start swelling to get ready for teething, so he will become a deluge of drool. Keeping his chin from breaking into a rash is going to be the hardest thing. Have you invested in bibs yet?”

“We’ve been so caught up getting the cottage ready, we haven’t been baby shopping,” Crowley confessed. 

After tea and coffee, Crowley and Anathema started their shopping spree for teething rings, new grasping toys, and bibs. The chaos duo managed to lose the secret service agent briefly three times while they ducked in and out of stores. For lunch they stopped at a food stall for Anathema and took it into the park. Crowley had a blanket in her baby backpack and laid it out for the babies to play on. The babies were cooing and making nonsense sounds to each other as they tried to outdo each other by doing more push-ups. Adam was winning.

“Adam is very aware and opinionated. Do you think that has something to do with him being the Anti-Christ?” Anathema commented as she watched the two infants.

“That’s not normal?” Crowley asked as he looked between Adam and Warlock.

Anathema chuckled, “No. But I do wonder how it will effect Warlock.”

“You don’t sound concerned,” Crowley commented as she threw her a glance.

Anathema shrugged and said, “If Warlock develops faster and smarter, what will it matter? Plus, everyone needs a friend to push them to grow better.”

Crowley laughed aloud. “Did you hear that Adam? Do you think the plants think we are their friends?”

Adam turned his head over towards Crowley and laughed in response. Anathema was once again confused and paused in her sandwich mid-bite. Crowley caught her breath to explain.

“I yell at my plants and tell them to ‘grow better’ every day. I let Adam shriek at them until they are properly terrified.”

Anathema chewed through her puzzlement and swallowed hard before asking, “Are you going to have any near neighbors at the cottage?”

“No. We are far enough from the village. Why?”

Anathema laughed, “Because Antonia, that is the strangest thing I’ve heard.”

Crowley gave a shrug of her own, “I’m a demon. It’s a good stress relief.”

====

A few days later, Crowley was performing a scene from A Midsummer Nights Dream to Adam at bedtime when she heard her flat door unlock. Crowley smiled as she finished her line and closed the book. Adam, who was nearly asleep, was suddenly wide awake again at the feeling his other parent’s presence. Adam gave a trill of excitement and happiness, and Crowley looked down into the baby’s new crib.

“Dibs,” Crowley claimed as she sauntered out of the bedroom.

Aziraphale looked tired as he poured himself a small glass of wine in the kitchen. He gave a weak smile when he saw the pajama clad demon with a book in her hands.

“Hello, darling. I didn’t know if you would still be awake,” Aziraphale said before taking a sip of the wine. 

“We were doing our nightly reading. I’ll have to start all over though, he’s awake now.”

Aziraphale’s expression turned sympathetic. “I’m sorry. I just got back and I couldn’t bear to spend the night alone.”

Crowley put the book down on the counter and wrapped herself around her angel. “Don’t be sorry. We’ve been a mess while you have been gone. I’m glad you’re home.”

Aziraphale hugged Crowley back as he abandoned the wine glass on the counter. They stayed intertwined in silence for a minute before Adam’s protest at being ignored rang out from the bedroom. Aziraphale chuckled before he stole a kiss from his demon and then lifted her up onto the counter. 

Crowley squeaked, “Angel?”

Aziraphale turned around and locked the demon’s legs around his waist, Crowley’s arms still around his neck. Aziraphale handed Crowley the wine glass and book before he hooked his own arms under the demon’s legs for support.

“Hold on tight, dear,” was the only instruction Aziraphale gave before he lifted Crowley off the counter again for a piggyback ride to the bedroom. 

“What happened to being tired?” Crowley asked as Aziraphale strode out of the kitchen.

“Oh, I’m still tired, but seeing you gives me strength.” 

Crowley blushed, miracled the light off, and buried her face in the fluffy blonde curls on top of the angel’s head. The walk to the bedroom was short and getting down was not as easy as it had been with a counter to support her, but Crowley managed to not drop the book or spill the wine. Before the angel could get distracted by the baby, Crowley made sure to return the kiss that Aziraphale had stolen in the kitchen. Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s cheek before Adam whimpered that it was his turn. Aziraphale gave Adam a bright smile as he bent over the side of the black crib and picked up the wide-awake infant. 

“Hello, dearest. I missed you terribly.”

Adam wiggled in response and gave a coo. Aziraphale kissed Adam’s forehead and rocked the infant in his arms as Crowley set the wine glass and book down on the bedside table. Crowley went to the dresser and pulled out the set of pajamas that Aziraphale had left there. Aziraphale placed Adam back in the crib and took the offered bundle of clothes. 

“Thank you, Crowley. Be back in a tic,” Aziraphale gave Crowley a quick peck on the lips before retreating to the bathroom.

Crowley watched the angel leave the room, but she decided to resume the play so that Adam would actually go to sleep. Crowley was a few more lines in when Aziraphale returned, this time in female form.

“Feel better Angel?” Crowley asked when she noticed the change.

“Yes.” Aziraphale smiled as the earlier tiredness crept back into the lines of her face.

Aziraphale crossed the room and gave Crowley a peck on the cheek as she resumed reading aloud. The angel settled sitting up in the bed under the covers and slowly sipped her wine as she listened to Crowley’s melodious voice. When Adam finally gave up his fight against sleep and she came to a scene break, Crowley closed the book quietly. She turned to look at Aziraphale and found the angel asleep, empty wine glass still in hand. Crowley smiled as she turned off the main light, walked over to the nightstand and turned on the lamp before putting the book down. 

“Angel,” Crowley whispered, “Aziraphale, love.”

Aziraphale gave a pleased but confused moan as she opened her eyes to see Crowley at her side lit by the bedside lamp. 

“You want to hand me your wine glass and settle properly into bed?”

Aziraphale blinked, confusion and sleep fighting for grip in the angel’s expression as she obediently held out the wine glass to her demon. Crowley gave her angel a kiss on the forehead as she took the wine glass and put it on the table next to the book. Crowley turned off the light when she saw the angel start to lay properly down in the bed. Not trusting her luck to quietly make her way around the bed, Crowley crawled over the angel and settled under the warmed covers. Aziraphale drew in a breath as Crowley pressed her cold hands and feet on the angel, but she was soon back asleep and producing more body heat for the snake to absorb.

========

The family took the next week to be together before Crowley left to do her half of the Arrangement. Crowley was delaying her departure, rambling on as she fiddled with the small playpen they had bought for Adam to play in while the shop was open. 

“Don’t forget you can call Anathema for a play date with Warlock. The plants will survive for a few days without water. If you do go over to mist them, let Adam shriek at them, he knows what to do….”

Aziraphale tutted at Crowley as she closed the distance with Adam in her arms. “We will be fine Crowley. Anathema has already been texting me with plans. Adam and I will tend to your plants for you. A lot of our time will be spent here in the shop since we can’t deny it is winter anymore. I don’t want Adam to catch a cold.”

“I’m going to miss you Angel,” Crowley said with sadness in her eyes as Aziraphale cupped her cheek.

“Yes, but we both have our jobs to do.” Aziraphale leaned in and gave Crowley a sweet and slow kiss. 

Crowley gave her a sad smile and another kiss in return before Adam hiccuped. Crowley parted from her angel to give Adam a kiss on the forehead and tickle his tummy. The demon then secured her sunglasses to her face and left the bookshop. Aziraphale walked over to the window and watched Crowley bring the Bentley to life and leave. Once the Bentley was out of sight, Aziraphale turned the shop sign to open and began bouncing the upset Adam.

========

Anathema and Warlock picked up Aziraphale and Adam up from the bookshop in a secret service SUV for their play date a couple of days after Crowley had left. 

“I’m surprised the Dowlings let you take their baby with you everywhere,” Aziraphale commented as Anathema helped strap Adam’s car seat from the Bentley into the SUV.

“They aren’t as attached to Warlock as you and Antonia are to Adam. My job description is to take care of the baby. I can’t tell you the last time I remember Mrs. Dowling holding Warlock outside of a press conference. And don’t get me started on Mr. Dowling.”

“Oh, poor Warlock. I didn’t realize things were that bad,” Aziraphale said as she gave a sympathetic look to the infant who was just excited to be on a car ride. 

As Adam’s car seat clicked into place, Anathema moved out of the way so Aziraphale could take the seat they had been leaning over. “We will all get through this together. Don’t fret about it, Zira.”

Aziraphale beamed a smile at the witch and gave her a hug before she climbed into the car and strapped herself in. Once Anathema made her way over to the other side and buckled, she gave the address to the driver. Aziraphale pulled out her mobile and attempted a wide angle selfie to show Crowley that they were out on their play date. 

“So where are we headed?” Aziraphale asked as the car obeyed normal traffic laws.

“There is a small community center that does cooking classes, I signed us up for one. Antonia mentioned how much you love food and wanted a modern kitchen in the cottage for when Adam was older.”

Aziraphale blushed slightly. “My thoughtful demon. It will be good to get back in the habit of cooking.”

“You know how to cook?” Anathema asked skeptically.

“Mostly the basics, food was one of the first human pleasures I found. Humans became more imaginative in their culinary creations as the years went on, and it was an opportunity I did not want to miss out on.”

“Do you own the first cookbook?” Anathema teased.

Aziraphale raised her head a bit higher, proud of herself. “My dear, who do you think first thought to write the recipes down?”

Anathema laughed and so did Aziraphale, which prompted Adam and Warlock to starting giggling. Soon the whole backseat was a riot of joyful noise.

=======

Anathema and Aziraphale settled into the back of the classroom so there was plenty of room on the floor for two car seats facing each other so the two babies could imitate each other’s sounds and play with their toys. The instructor started the class by introducing himself and describing the dish they were to make, the Italian favorite of spaghetti and meatballs. The instructor had the class start by reading the recipe card provided and prepping their ingredients as he made his way around the room. 

“Would you like me to chop the onions, my dear? I know human eyes can be quite sensitive,” Aziraphale offered.

“Thanks. I really wasn’t looking forward to that part,” Anathema said as she grabbed the garlic.

Aziraphale beamed a bright smile at the witch before she selected a knife and started to work. Anathema noted how efficient the angel was with the utensil and she saw the quiet grace building underneath the angel’s surface. 

“Um, Aziraphale?” Anathema vocally prodded the angel’s concentration.

“Hhhhmmm?” Aziraphale hummed, not really breaking her train of thought as she diced the onion smaller.

“Your aura’s going to shine through at the rate you are going,” Anathema warned.

“Oh!” Aziraphale jolted and put the knife down just as the instructor came to check on them.

“Hello ladies, is everything alright?” 

Aziraphale gave a weak chuckle. “Yes. Everything is tickety-boo. Thank you for your concern.”

Adam had to save his mother, so he gave out a small cry which caused Aziraphale to go over to him. This left Anathema to make the small pleasantries and get the instructor to move along. Once the instructor had left, Adam calmed back down and Aziraphale made sure to check on Warlock who had started to drift into a mid-morning nap.

“Are you okay, Zira?” Anathema asked as Aziraphale studied the knife before she picked it up again. 

“Quite alright dear. I suppose it is the reason I stopped cooking, the Guardian of the Eastern Gate starts to come through with a blade in my hand.” This statement clicked a light bulb off in the angel’s head. “Oh! This means I can tell Gabriel I’ve started to practice!”

Anathema blinked confusedly and waited for an explanation, but when one did not come, she resumed her task of cutting the garlic. The rest of the class went without any more interruptions or revelations, except when Adam demanded to be held while the sauce simmered and the meatballs cooked in the oven. Aziraphale and Anathema had cleaned as they went so all that was left for them was to eat their creation when it was done and then wash up those dishes as well.

=======

By the end of the week, Aziraphale was ready to call Anathema to schedule another play date after she received word from Crowley that it would be a few days longer than they’d planned. Aziraphale resisted the urge, but she did go shopping for something special instead. 

Adam was bundled head to toe as he gnawed on his new favorite toy, a cold teething ring. Aziraphale had elected to take a taxi, for she a specific place in mind for this venture into the cold. Aziraphale entered the jewelry shop and Adam waved his arms in excitement as the bright lights made everything in the shop shine. 

“Hello Miss. How can I help you?” asked the first available sales clerk as they approached the new customer. 

Adam cooed his approval, so Aziraphale started with her request. “Hello. I was in the market for a set of rings. I want to surprise my life partner when she returns from her business trip.”

“An early congratulations! Was there something specific you had in mind?”

“Well, she has a very specific aesthetic, so something more on the simple side perhaps?”

The clerk smiled and said, “Of course, right this way.”

===

Crowley pulled the Bentley into its normal spot just as Aziraphale flipped the shop sign to closed.

“Adam, guess who is home,” Aziraphale called over her shoulder, to which Adam gave an elated squeal.

Aziraphale opened the door and waited with a fond smile as she watched her demon transform into her female presentation as she sauntered up to the doorway. 

“Welcome home, darling. How was the drive?”

“Like a rocket ship on its way to Mars,” Crowley smiled as she quoted Queen.

“My silly demon,” Aziraphale said as Crowley wrapped the soft angel in her arms. “Come now, out of the cold.”

They crossed the threshold together, and Aziraphale closed and locked the door as Crowley made her way to Adam’s play pen which was next to the register counter. Crowley picked up the baby and was greeted with a wet smile. 

“Deluge of drool indeed,” Crowley commented as she used the tartan bib to get some of the excess moisture off the infant’s chin. 

“He started that this morning. He was already chewing on those ring things you had purchased, but there had been no swelling.”

Crowley was distracted as she watched Aziraphale cross the room. Adam took the opportunity to reach up and grab hold of the frame of Crowley’s sunglasses and start to pull.

“And what do you think you are doing?” Crowley asked as Adam continued to tug on his prize.

“Oh, I’ve had to stop wearing hair bows because of that,” Aziraphale commented as she watched the infant struggle.

Crowley took off her sunglasses and gave them to the infant who gave a big smile at the sight of his mother’s yellow eyes. “Happy now? Don’t chew on those, you will hurt yourself.”

Adam giggled and shook the glasses in his hands in triumph. Aziraphale chuckled as she watched Crowley look fondly at their son and stopped a few paces away. 

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked as she fiddled with something in her shop jacket pocket.

“Yes Angel?” Crowley asked as she looked up from Adam.

“Will you come here for a moment?” 

“Sure,” Crowley said as she pried her sunglasses away from Adam before she returned him to tummy time in the playpen. Crowley put the sunglasses on the desk by the register and went over to stand in front of her angel.

“I’ve missed you terribly. I started to really think about us and our future. This probably all sounds silly to you, four months into raising the Anti-Christ together and after buying a cottage, but Crowley….” Aziraphale paused in her ramblings, pulled out the box that was in her pocket, and opened it, “Will you marry me?”

“Oh Aziraphale.” Crowley fumbled in her own pockets, pulled out a box and opened it as well, saying, “Only if you will marry me.”

They both started to cry and laugh as they exchanged rings. Both had bought a matching pair thinking the other would feel bad for not having a ring to give. Aziraphale had chosen a flat, apple red band and Crowley had chosen a plain black band of equal width. For Crowley, the red band went on first then the black, and for Aziraphale it was the opposite. With rings and kisses exchanged, they went over to show Adam, who was now the happiest infant on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> I can't wait to see what the new year brings for this AU! Stay tuned for the next installment!


End file.
